Star Fox meets VGCats
by SabreWolferos
Summary: What do you think happens, if fans and their heros come accidently together  and the fans are actually a bit in trouble ?  It's my first humorous story, so please go easy on me


_**Finally, it's me again.**_

_**Yeah, I know, didn't write a word over the last few weeks... or months. To put it simple, I wasn't in the mood to do anything. School just killed my mood...**_

_**Anyways, I'm back again! And I'm starting with something I wanted to do just for fun during my other stories:**_

_**Star Fox meets VGCats.**_

_**It's totally different to my other stories, because I try to put as much humor as possible into it (people who don't know VGCats may have problems with understanding some of the jokes).**_

_**The story features Aeris, Leo, Krug and Pantsman from VGC and of course the whole Star Fox Team (some other characters from both sides and others could be in as well).**_

_**The story will be totally based on conversations with the name of the talker at the beginning of the sentence... well, not totally. There also will be marks for feelings, explanations and actions, marked with * * , time or space skipping text, like 'Elsewhere' etc. marked with " " and comments shown in ( ). Normal narrated text will have no tags.**_

_**Hmmm... Well... Is there something left to say... Oh, sure. ENJOY :D!**_

_**(Oh yeah, for the ones who don't know VGCats, there will be some links on my user page for more information about VGCats.)**_

Space...

The lone and lost void of space greets me with silence.

I smile back.

I made it through many adventures. Danger was always my loyal companion.

But still... I'm alive, protected by the mighty force of an angel I can't see nor hear.

I'm always looking forward to a new battle, to send evil back to its rotten home once again.

Nobody was able to stop me to fulfill my mission.

The royal empire of Archadia, the hordes of Genesis, the swarm also known as the Zerg and not even the apparently never-ending waves of chicken were able to stop me.

All beaten by most powerful weapon you could imagine.

Found in the ruins of the Icecrown Citadel...

The Mighty Ratflail of Doooooooooom!

...

?: Wait a second! This is bullshit!

?: Aww come on Aeris. This was the most epic story ever until you interrupted me!

Aeris: The best was the part when I interrupted you, because you stopped talking! Hah most epic story... even Krug could write better stories... while he's drunk!

?: You're just jealous, because it was me, Leo Leonardo the third who defeated the brutes and their leaders and stopped them from activating the arch! Krug couldn't handle them, even if they were drunk... and naked!

?: Krug can hear pink and grey fluffy thingies in the front! Anyways, naked monkey things would make Krug feel... strange.

Krug: Naked monkey...? Hmmm... Krug thinks grandma Krug had an recipe with toasted monkeys wrapped in kelp. Now Krug feels strange and hungry! *-.-*

?: Wait, wait, wait. Cool down guys. She was right dude. You can't tell stories. I just remember how I fought against that mutant with that nasty feathers...

Leo: Who even asks you? The one with underpants on his head? But yeah, I remember that mutant too... good fight by the way.

?: Thanks...

Aeris: Couldn't you just both shut up! And it wasn't a mutant. It was a God damned duck! And what are you even doing here Scott? Shouldn't you be home drawing comics or something like that!

Scott?: Shh burgess. For you it's Pantsman. And how do you even know my commoner name? *Whispering loudly*

Aeris: It's written on the internet. When the hall of justice kicked you out, they wrote it on every social network you can imagine. Even some videos when you called yourself 'Peter Pantsless' ... ewww.

Pantsman: Silent burgess! The evil doctor Van Kruglor is sitting right behind you! *Still whispering loudly*

Krug: Right now, Krug is Krug. Krug is only doctor Van Kruglor when Krug is bored. It's more like a hobby.

Pantsman: Do you mean my most dangerous enemy is nothing more than a hobby psychopath!

Krug: Uhmmm... Yup! And even if Krug hadn't heard pink fluff thingy, Krug still would have known all your weak spots.

Pantsman: But h-how? *Totally shocked*

Krug: Your 'MySpace' account Pantihatman.

Pantsman: God damn it! *Pissed*

"After an unexpected time of silence"

Aeris: Uhm... Leo? Where did you get this ship from? It's kinda familiar to me.

Leo: You should know it. You beat thousands of space pirates with it.

Aeris: D-Do you mean that is...

Leo: Yup! *Nodding contently*

Aeris: *Squealing very girlish and happy out of the sudden* It's Samus' ship! ... *Suddenly stops squealing.* But how did you get it? She didn't lend it to you, did she?

Leo: Nope... I borrowed it from her without her even knowing that it's gone. But don't worry; I left an excuse and a little present. *Very cute looking (at least he tries)*

*Leo: Hey!*

*Expression writer: What the hell are you doing here?*

*Leo: I'm a cat! I must be cute, no matter what!*

*E.w.: Just go on with the story. I'm not getting paid to argue with you.*

*Leo: You get paid for this?* "Very amazed"

*E.w.: Hey time gaper, this is my job! Get our own e.w. education!*

"Time gaper: I just wanted to know how it is... to show feelings and stuff."

*E.w.: Leo just go on with the story... and don't turn around!*

"T.g.: *Getting punched pretty hard, by the pissed e.w. guy*"

Leo: Where was I...? Ummm... Yeah.

"Elsewhere... Ouch."

A well known bounty hunter in her red power suit fled from an army of ing to her safe ship. The planet would blow up very soon and she had to hurry. But when she reached the position her ship should has been, it was gone and only a small present was lying in the dust. There was no name written on it, only a 'To Samus' and a cat paw print were on the small name adherer. Suddenly she was surrounded by the ing and the planet was shaking violently when she opened the present...

Inside was a picture of a male grey cat who was posing naked, like an Adonis without any muscles, beside Samus wearing the zero suit when she fell asleep at the last Christmas party because she was so drunk.

Samus: *Extremely angry.* LEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOO!

Was her last with anger filled scream before the black spider like monsters buried her under their bodies.

"Back again on Samus' ship."

Aeris *Shocked* You really put that picture in there? Yuck!

Leo: Yeah... And it's not yuck, its sexay! *Eyebrow moving flirtatiously*.

Pantsman: I wasn't at that party... Who took that photo if it wasn't me?

Leo: I shouldn't tell anyone... but it was the Chief.

Aeris: The Master Chief did that!*Surprised*

Leo: Yeah, he wanted to make a move on her, but she was so self confident that he didn't have the courage to do it. So we made her drunk and took that photo... and dude I can tell you, after that the Chief was even more self-confident than you could have ever imagined! And he _showed_ it to her... many times. *Shifty looking.*

Aeris: *Hammering angrily with one mighty blow into Leo's face so hard that he falls unconscious.*

Pantsman and Krug: *Afraid and hugging each other like two scared girl scouts.*

~X~X~X~X~

There we were... Lost in space, surrounded by the emptiness of the big nothing.

Aeris: STOP IT ALREADY!

Leo: Awww come on I just want to kill some time.

Aeris: *Mumbling* Better kill yourself before I kill you.

Leo: Huh?

Aeris: *Lying* Uhm... nothing. I just wanted to know where are we flying to?

Leo: Uuuuuuhm... *Looking out of the window away from Aeris.*

Aeris: *Pissed* Don't tell me that you just flew randomly around the past few hours!

Leo: Okay, I won't say it.

Aeris *Again smashing into Leo's face so that he becomes unconscious.*

Pantsman: Hah, won the bet. Give me my five bucks.

Krug: *Little pissed* Next time Krug won't say that grey thingy can't shut his trap for five minutes.

Aeris: *Typing on the console to try to get some information where they are.* ... Hey, there is a place we can fly to! It even has oxygen and everything we need!

Krug: Are there steaks? Krug still hungry.

Aeris: *Ignoring Krug and tries to get along with the controls.* Let's see... *Closing her eyes and starting to move her index finger over the controls.* Dip, dip, dip, my little ship, travels in space, and I hope you're the right button!

Leo: *Dizzy now that he's awake again* You're sure about that?

Aeris: Got any better idea?

Leo: Go on...

Advertising guy: It's an exciting situation! Will Aeris choose the right button or sending our four heroes into a black hole? Will Leo continue to get on Aeris nerves? Will Krug some how get something to eat or will he become a cannibal? And probably the most important question... Why is this stupid story called "Star Fox meets VGCats" when there is no Star Fox?

All these questions and many more will be solved after these smart placed commercials!

...

Pantsman: Hello everybody! Don't you sometimes think 'My butt is so raw, because of my stupid underpants!'? Well... that should be over now! To hell with those old timers! For you we've developed a new technique of comfort-technology (which is actually just a softer rubber band) and got this new and extra soft elite-briefs for warm and cuddly nights with your girlfriend.

BUY THEM!

...

Dr. Van Kruglor: Hello everybody. Me is Dr. Van Kruglor, you can call me Krug if you want. Did you ever want to rule the world, punish all people thingies around you, and burn your stupid neighbor's cat?

Leo: Hey!

Dr. Van Kruglor: Sorry… or just don't want to go to school? Do you have a preference for robots, machines, evil plans and doom gadgets which will probably be destroyed?

Then me got offer for you. Be a mad scientist's sidekick and fight against law and the pantiehatman!

Send your references to 666 1337 Evil Street... and maybe something to eat too... Me still hungry...

...

Travelling vendor of Zelda the Windwaker: Hello everyone. Looking for cheap arrows, good quality bombs or another healing potion? Then come to my shop, which way is totally useless because it is always at another place, and buy everything you want!

We don't give discounts or '3 for the cost of 2' offers. No, we've got much better things!

Everyone who buys 50 items at my shop or one of my colleagues' shops, will get a special, awesome gift you won't get somewhere else!

I promise you'll be surprised and amazed*.

*This description of amazement could contain anger, rage, bloodlust and other kinds of feelings and thoughts which could wish for a brutal suffering or the death of the owners of the shops.

...

Dr. Mario: It's a me Dr. Mario! *Door is kicked open in the background and a swat team is tackling down Dr. Mario* *Screen goes black.*

Text: This advertising got stopped and banned from the local television. It was stated that the owner of this ad just pretended to be a doctor because he was bored of saving a well known princess from one castle after the other and his job as a plumber. During his time as a doctor he killed hundreds of people because he shoved randomly color fitting pills down the throats of his customers and later victims. As punishment he will resume with his former work as plumber till the end of his life or earlier self-induced death... We still accept bets!

...

Random seller: The adventure begins... Four heroes lost in space. Fighting against evil... and boredom. Including special material and background information which were not given in the movie, like the answer to how Leo was able to find Samus' ship, why Krug still didn't eat Pantsman and the stupidest question, why there is an ad for the movie itself in the movie!

'Star Fox meets VGCats' the movie, the DVD... the bluray... the bootleg... sausage thingy ... ... OUT NOW!

...

Advertising guy: These were some really interesting ads. We hope you enjoyed them! And now, back to our main story!

Aeris: Ok, here we go! *Pushing one of the randomly chosen buttons.*

All: *Hearing noise of a charging engine* ... *Some kind of warp opening in front of the ship.* ... *Getting sucked with the ship into a portal.* WHOOOOOAA!

"Somewhere on a military base."

Radar-Tiger: *Sitting on a chair close a radar and recognizing a signal.* Sir, we got a signal of an unknown ship.

General Pepper: *Stepping by the Radar-Tiger and sighting.* Scans?

Radar-Tiger: Sending them on the screen.

*Radar moving aside and a scan of the 'unknown' ship is showing up.* *Four dots of life signs flying around in its insides.*

General Pepper: An Aparoid?

Radar-Tiger: Negative Sir. It seems that those life sources have no connection to the hull. It's like they forgot to activate their buffer.

"Inside the ship."

Leo: AAAAAH! 'Note to myself: Never deactivate the buffers as a joke.' *Thinking, while bumping against the inner shell and the others.*

Everyone else: AAAAAAAH!

"Back at the base."

Radar-Tiger: It's reaching the atmosphere in a stable course.

General Pepper: What about the life signs?

Radar-Tiger: Still flying around in the inside.

General Pepper: Send an evac team to its estimated crash site.

Radar-Tiger: Sir, Star Fox team is around this area. Should we contact them?

General Pepper: Yeah, better do that. We can save our soldiers for something more important... and of course some money.

Radar-Tiger: Yes Sir!

"Near the estimated crash site."

*Ringing of a mobile phone.*

1?: *Talking to someone on the phone.* Yeah, I know we wanted to meet, but the General wanted us to check something out. *Getting an answer.* It's not always the same excuse! And still. Who just flew away, after we blew up that fucked up weapon facility on Macbeth?

2?: Shh... I can hear something.

3?: It's the ship!

1?: Sorry, I have to hang up. Business stuff. *Conclude the call with a very angry person at the other end.*

*Ship crashing at a grassland and stopping slowly.*

*Five people hiding behind a stone, because of the heat, and looking at the glowing ship.*

4?: Hey Falco, who was the person at the phone? Was it Katt again?

Falco (Former 1?): *Pissed.* Yeah. We wanted to meet for a sweet date. I had already finished preparing when the general wanted to us to check that out. *Suddenly starting to walk to the ship.*

3?: What are you doing Falco! It could be dangerous!

Falco: Bah, I don't care. They just ruined my day and if they make more trouble I'll kick their asses!

*Phone ringing again.*

Falco: Yeah? Katt is that you? Before you answer, I'll show you something. *Taking a picture with his mobile of the crashed ship and sending it to Katt.* I told you it isn't an excuse. *Getting answer.* We'll know soon! Just wait a minute and I will come back to finally be with you.

4?: Awww isn't he a cutie?

Falco: Just shut up Slip!

Slippy(Former 4?): Hehehe.

Falco:*Climbing on top of the ship and knocking harshly against the opening which looks like an entrance.* Hey fuckers open up!

*Entrance is opening and Aeris is climbing out of the ship.*

Falco: *Mouth standing agape and slowly raising his mobile again.* See you later... *Deactivating it without waiting for an answer.* May I help you miss? *Offering a wing to the still a bit confused and knocked out Aeris.*

Aeris *Confused.* Yeah sure...

Leo: What about me?

Pantsman: The only thing you deserve is a kick in your ass!

"Falco helps Aeris of the ship and the others had to do it on their own. Meanwhile the Star Fox Team closed up."

All: *Both groups looking at the other.*

3?: Are you all right?

Leo: Yeah thanks for asking Krystal.

Krystal(former 3?): You know me?

Leo: Yeah of course... you are THE Krystal! Ohmygosh *O.O face* An-and you are Fox *Pointing at 2?* and you are Slippy *Pointing at Slippy.*and Peppy *pointing at the fifth person who didn't say a thing till now.* and Falco *Who still held Aeris hand which was still a bit knocked out.*

Aeris: *Getting a clear mind again.* What are yo... HOLY! *Fast getting away from Falco turning around and blushing.*

Peppy: I have to send a report. Who are you and what do you want here?

Leo and Aeris: *Both unable to speak.*

Krug: Me will tell you. This is grey thingy *Pointing at Leo.*, this is pink thingy *Pointing at... and so on -.-*, this Pantihatman and me Krug.

Slippy: Ouukaaaaay...

Pantsman: Step aside... *Pushing Krug aside.* ... let me do that. This is burgess Aeris, this is burgher Leo Leonardo the third, Krug and me, the awesome Pantsman, protector of the pants of justice (also panties)!

Peppy: Pink cat called Aeris, grey cat called Leo Leonardo the third, red... what are you exactly? *Talking to Krug.*

Krug: Me? Awfully hungry and some kind of Satan's helper, dunno exactly... Can I eat you?

Peppy: Red undefined race, maybe on drugs... WHAT!

Leo and Aeris: *Waking up of their 'speechlessness'."

Fox: Just put the fourth one on friendly alien and send it already. I guess we can handle them, even if they would cause trouble.

Peppy: Alright, alright...

Krystal: So, back to the beginning. You said you know us, but we have never seen such a ship before. Where do you come from?

Leo: Easy, we know you from the video... *Getting aggressively sedated by Aeris.*

Aeris: *Whispering into Leo's ear.* If you tell them about the games we could create some kind of paradox... Or they just think we are crazy. Come up with something else.*

Leo: *Almost out of breath.* All right...*Getting released out of the death grip and breathing heavy.*

Slippy: Soooo...

Leo: We know you, because... we are STALKERS!

Aeris: *-.-*

Star Fox Team: Huh... What!

Aeris: *Lying and fake laugh.* He meant we know you from stories people told us... very detailed stories.

Leo: Yeah, and Aeris is a big _fan_ of Fox, Falco and Wolf.

Slippy: Wolf?

Leo: She even dreams of you. I once heard her when she dreamed of them.

Fox: And what was that dream about?

Leo: As much as I understood you fu-*Gets smashed with a random hammer by Aeris.* *Unconscious and bleeding on the ground.*

Krystal: You do like that, huh?

Aeris: It is a relief.

Falco: What did we do in your dream Aeris? *Trying to flirt with her.*

Aeris: Well, you... yeah you fooled around! *Lying.* The three of you just were some teenagers and messed around like teenagers, nothing special. *Fake laugh again.*

Leo: But...

Aeris: *Menacing Leo with the hammer.*

Leo: Didn't say a thing... *Afraid and silent.*

Slippy: And how did you end up here?

Aeris: Because mister 'I borrow things without reading the manual' got that ship. And well, you know the rest...

?: *Sneaking up behind Slippy.* You can touch me if you want...

Slippy: Huh, who are you?

Leo: *Conscious again.* Oh, the DS is funny!

DS: TOUCH MEY!

Slippy: Waaaaaahh! *Getting afraid and runs away.*

DS: *Chasing Slippy.* Touch me, touch me touchme touchmetouchme TOUCH MEY!

Fox: *Drawing his blaster.*

Leo: Don't worry; he just wants to get played with.

Krystal: Don't you mean, he wants to play?

Aeris: Unfortunately not... *-.-*

Falco: Yeah Fox, let that little froggy run for a while. He needs the extra rounds.

Slippy: *Breathing heavily and still running.* I heard that bird brain!

Suddenly there was a huge explosion.

Aeris: *Very surprised.* What the hell was that!

Peppy: I'm getting an emergency signal from the general... Oh man.

Krystal: What is it Peppy?

Peppy: It's the Aparoids!

Fox: What! But we destroyed them!

Peppy: We've got no time for thoughts. We have to go, now!

Falco: Aeris, we have to go! *Gets interrupted by another loud bang close to them.*

Hundreds of small Aparoids were closing up over the fields to their position.

Aeris: Where are your ships?

Fox: Only some hundred feet away.

Falco: Come on, we have to go!

Aeris: Only some hundred feet away you say... *Nodding to Leo, Krug and Pantsman.*

Falco: Aeris, what are you up to?

Aeris: We handle it this time. *Smirking smugly.*

Fox: Are you crazy! *Shocked.*

Aeris: Don't worry. Because of Mr. Idiot over there *Pointing at Leo.*, we often got in trouble and well... let's say we gathered some experience in fighting. Take your positions guys!

Krug: *Mumbling angry to Pantsman.* Why does pink thingy always lead us?

Leo: *Whispering back.* I don't like it either, but she can get very scary when she's angry and pissed.

Aeris: *Cold.* What was that!

Pantsman: *Scared.* Uhm... nothing... hehe. *To Krug.* See?

Krug: *Just whimpering.*

Aeris: *Whistling.*

DS: *Went silent, stopped chasing Slippy and was coming back to the group.*

The team was going into position and building a small front against the engaging forces of mechanical bugs. And so the team was performing its opening moves.

Aeris: *Drawing another random weapon. This tie a repeater blaster rifle.*

DS: *Did nothing and just looking at the approaching enemy.*

Leo: *Pulling out his Ratflail of 'Doom' and started to remove his clothes.*

Aeris: Out! Not this time... and never in the future again.

Leo: *Sad face and pulling his shirt up again.*

Pantsman: *Pulling out the Pantsblaster°.*

°Pantsblaster: Shooting at the enemy and let him drop all of his clothes except his/her/it's underpants. The victim will be laughed at of his allies/friends/other people until he/she/it dies of embarrassment (what happens more often that you would have expected).

Krug: *Pulling out fork and knife and getting some looks.* What! Me still hungry. *...*

Falco: Are you sure?

Aeris: *Nodding self confidently.*

Falco: *Worried.* Okay, but... watch your back, kay?

Krystal: Well... then good luck... is that really a rat?

Leo: Yup, but don't worry, it's dead. Well it should be...

So our heroes dispersed from their newly found friends to be the first bulwark against the storming troops of the Aparoid.

Aeris: Damn it, where is Brick when we need him?

Leo: Probably cracking someone's head?

"On Pandora."

Brick: *Sneezes and kicking someone's ass*

Roland: Everything alright?

Brick: Yeah, just had some funny feeling- EAT MY ROCKET, ASSHOLE!

"Back on Corneria."

Aeris: Okay everyone, are you ready?

Everyone: Yeah!

Aeris: All right, here they come!

And so the battle began.

Aeris:*Blasting some bugs away.* UAAAAHHHH! *Still shooting*

Pantsman: *Shoots an Aparoid with the Pantsblaster.*

Aparoid: *Now only wearing white boxers with hearts on them on its exoskeleton.*

Other Aparoids: *Start laughing with a buggish voice at the 'stripped' one and pointing at him in their hysteria.*

Aparoid: *Starts getting red… and redder… and even more redder… BOOOOOOM! And blasting himself and several others away.*

DS: *Very high pitched.* TOUCH MEEEEEE! *Shouting so loud that the heads of his targets were just bursting.*

Leo: *Charging into the mass of Aparoid with his ratflail held up high and swinging… and squeaking.* LEEEEEEEEROOOOOY JEEENKINS!

Krug: *Ramming knife and fork at his next best victim and biting into it.* Finally, FOOOOD! *Om nom nom nom…*

They kept on a good fight and everyone with his own unique fighting technique. The group stuck together, not to get overrun by the monsters which had already surrounded them since the beginning of the battle.

Bug blood and sparks were flying through the air nonstop and covering the ground.

Many enemies where slain that day, but the heroes held their position, until…

Aeris: Eat this! *Shooting with her blaster several enemies in a row.* *Blaster suddenly stops.* What! No ammo? Dang! Leo!

Leo: On my way! *Running to Aeris, but get suddenly hit by the Pantsblaster.* Urgh! *Hitting the ground.*

Aeris:*Slow motion.* NOOOOOOOOOOO *Slow motion off.* What have you done!

Pantsman: I didn't do it on purpose; he-he was just suddenly standing there.

Aeris: We are all doomed…

Leo: *Slowly getting conscious again.* Urgh…*Very cool: Raising his body while still looking on the ground.*

Leo: *Noticing that he is totally naked.* *Grinning.* I'VE GOT THE POWER!

Aeris: *Slapping herself right into the face, because of her shame.* Shit, not again…

Leo: *Chasing, his ratflail swinging, the enemies around the battle field.*

Aparoids: *Somehow completely afraid of the naked cat and running for their lives.*

Pantsman and Aeris: *Speechless and letting their jaws drop to the ground.* Unbelievable!

Krug: *Burping out loud and letting some Aparoid parts leave his mouth.*

Pantsman: Shit, I totally forgot that he never wears underwear…

Leo: *Stopped chasing the Aparoid and let them escape to where they came from.* That's it, run back to momma!

DS: *Running after the enemy without watching for the others.* Touch me… *Getting blasted, by an anti matter explosion, into space.* …eeeeeeey. *Disappearing as a shooting star into space.*

Pantsman: I think our problems just got bigger.

The diabolical machines received reinforcements. Now there were between the rows of the close combat soldiers, bigger ones, shooting small anti matter bombs in form of black orbs into the direction of the remaining four people.

Aeris: That's bad, really, really baaad.

Krug: Why do think so? Krug sees more food. *His dishes get shot out of his hands.* Uhm, me guess your right pink thingy.

Our heroes become surrounded by their new foes, totally outnumbered. A crucial situation. They are unable to stand a chance against their enemies, even with a new found power.

Advertising Guy: Our heroes got in big trouble! Will they survive? Will Leo get dressed ever again, or continue his life as a nudist? And why did Aeris just break into my room and… wait a minute… ARGHHH!

Aeris: Let's go on with the story, shall we?

Rest of the crew: *Nodding hectically in fear.*

Krug: OH MY GOD! *Sinking on the ground and starts sniffing.*

Pantsman: *Stepping besides Krug and patting his shoulder.* I know buddy, but don't worry. I've heard of a wonderful place at the other side.

Krug: *Weepy.* Me had a wonderful cake in the oven! It sure will be burned now. *Starts crying into his hands.*

Pantsman: …

Aeris: We've got bigger problems now than your stupid cake, right Leo?

Leo: *Whiny.* Poor tasty cake! *Starts crying too.*

Aeris: *Slapping herself in the face again.*

The mass of Aparoid prepared themselves for the final blow. Bloodlust was glowing in their eyes. They locked their target and loaded their destructive blast.  
Could that be the end for our friends? The last battle?

All hope had seemed to be lost, when there was a light sparkle at the horizon and five shiny stars approached fast.

Falco: Not with me in da house! Eat plasma bugface!

Fox: Alright, they are still alive! Peppy, Rob, prepare an evac!

Peppy: Alright Fox!

The four Arwings brought all unmerciful hell to the armies of enemies, to rescue the people who gave them the chance to save their planet of a dangerous threat once again.

Slippy: Hey, where is the robot?

Falco: Are you missing your new lover already?

Slippy: Aw, just shut your trap for once Falco.

The big ship sent a protective beam, down to the four over powered fighters and slowly pulled them on board. Any enemy fire was just absorbed or reflected by the energy barrier so that the people inside only felt an easy shaking with every impact. Several moments later all four disappeared in the stomach of the Great Fox and the Star Fox Team prepared for their final blow.

Rob: All four subjects have arrived save in the hangar bay. Heavy bombardment on the enemy troops is strictly recommended.

Krystal: You heard him, load your bombs!

Four red dots appeared on the ground or on the threat marked Aparoid. They tried to eliminate the bombs, but until their scans were set to 'danger situation', it was already too late.

The ground was shacking violently under the massive eruption of the four nova bombs which just hit the ground. A bright light blinded everyone in the area for several moments, but when it faded, everything that was covered by the light was gone and all what was left where four massive craters.

Fox: What are the scans saying Peppy?

Peppy: All enemies have been eliminated… It seems it was just a swarm of renegade Aparoid which had no connection to their queen when you defeated her Fox.

Falco: *Worried.* And what about Aeris?

Peppy: *Chuckling.* Don't panic Falco; she and her friends are alright.

"Minutes later on the bridge of the Great Fox."

Fox: I'm glad you all made it. Well, almost.

Leo: Don't worry, he is a tough guy. If we are lucky, he'll be back soon.

Slippy: *Silently.* Hopefully not.

Krystal: Uhm, Leo… Where are your clothes?

Pantsman: Sorry, I accidently hit him with my Pantsblaster.

Leo: Are you sure? *Eyebrows raising.*

Pantsman: Totally!

Rob: *Handing Leo some civilized clothes with the Star Fox logo on them.* Here are some fresh clothes for you, sir.

Leo: Hmmm… I'm not sure…

Aeris: For god's sake Leo, put 'em on!

Leo: Alright, but I won't like it. *Thinking: *Happily* Yay, original Star Fox clothes! EBay, here we come!*

Falco: Aeris, are you sure you are alright?

Aeris: Yeah, thanks, but it was a close one.

Falco: *Starts to blush a bit.* Uhm… You wanna do a trip through the ship?

Aeris: *Blushes too.* That would be… nice.

Falco and Aeris:*Taking each other's hand and starting to walk to the entrance of the bridge.*

Bridge gate: *Suddenly opens and Katt runs into the room.*

Katt: *Relieved* Thanks god. I thought the worst when the contact suddenly bro… *Looking at Aeris - to Falco – to their hands – back to Falco and Aeris – starts to get angry.*

Falco: *Bit frightened* Wait Katt, it doesn't look like it seems...

Katt: *Very angry* FALCO LOMBARDI! What the hell do you think you're doing! Don't you think I wouldn't see how you are just cheating on me with that bitch?

Aeris: Hey!

Katt: *Sad* I really liked you and I thought you did like me as well. *Angry again* Do you think, because you are famous, you can treat me like rubbish? Like one of those fan girls for a one nights stand? Oh no Mister Lombardi, you just made a big mistake and you will regret it. *Now to Aeris.* And you will regret it as well, no one touches my Falco except me! *Back to Falco.* And I hope, you will burn in hell, you pink addicted asshole! *Turns around and leaves the room, still angry.*

Aeris: *Totally flabbergasted* Wow… just wow.

Falco: *Cool again* Yeah, that's my Katt, hot tempered as ever. Don't worry, she'll calm down soon… but, she was right.

Aeris: What do you mean?

Falco: I'm really into pink girls… I'm sorry Aeris, but I think it is better not to start something serious.

Aeris: *Sad* But I thought…

Falco: Yeah, I know, but I really like her a lot and I don't want to lose her. *Reaching a hand to Aeris* But, if you want, we still can stay friends.

Leo: Very bad idea dude.

Falco: What do you mea-AAAARGH!

Aeris: *Harshly ripping feathers out of Falco's arm and stuffing them in a special airtight plastic bag*

Leo: She always gets what she wants.

Slippy: And what does she want with his feathers?

Aeris: I will just clone him, if we got the technology to.

Leo: Do you want to make your… _dreams_ come true?

Aeris: Ohh yeah…

Leo: *Whispering to Fox* Watch your fur dude.

Rob: We have arrived at Corneria City, as planned.

Peppy: *To Aeris, Leo, Krug and Pantsman* If you want to see something beautiful then watch out of the main window of the bridge.

VGC Group: *Stepping forward and looking*

They saw the most beautiful sunset ever. The sun just drenched the whole sky into a burning orange light and all clouds looked like plushy, warm, orange pillows, where you just could lie onto and fall asleep. Under these plushy pillows where the skyscrapers of the city and the cliff which had seen so many wars and still standing were it was.

VGC Group: *Totally flattened* Awww…

Krystal: *Dreamy* I remember the day, when Fox showed me that sunset. I really fell in love with him that day.

Fox: *Getting really close to Krystal*

Krystal: *Giggles* Not now Fox, we have guests. *Realizing that Fox had his attention somewhere else.* *Looking over to Aeris who was holding an airtight plastic bag in her hands with 'Fox' written on it.*

Everyone: *Starting to shout and scream of fear when suddenly the ship shock violently, sending everyone to the ground or at the wall.*

Rob: Emergency! The Great Fox has become instable! Uncontrolled crash is imminent!

Slippy: Rob, activate emergency protocol Delta-4!

Rob: Affirmative! *Waiting till the Great Fox stabilized again.* The ship is under control again.

Fox: Is everyone alright? *Standing up*

Everyone else: Urghhhhh! *Standing up too*

Peppy: Phew, that was unexpected. Rob, what was the cause of that?

Rob: The deactivation by the frontal stabilizers by panel A-7 *Pointing at the corner of the ship, where Leo was standing and looking at a console and was acting really nervous now that he was discovered.*

Leo: Um… hehe… I uh… was just… exploring the ship… hehe *Slowly stepping to the door.*

Aeris: Leo! *Getting angry and drawing a hammer again.*

Leo: *Tries to run away, but was stopped by the wide part of a well known staff right into his face.* *Unconscious*

Krystal: *Breathing angrily* You were right, hitting him is a relief.

Fox: Corneria owes you a lot, a bummer you are no official mercenaries, else we could have talked to the general and have gotten you paid.

Pantsman: It was our duty as keepers of justice; we did it of course for free… could you at least give me some money for a stripper?

Aeris: *Pushing Pantsman away* Forget him, but he was right. We are glad to help you out with that problem…

Falco: *Adjourning Aeris* Let us at least invite you for a small victory party. There will be food and drinks and movies and all that stuff.

Leo: You had me at the invite…

Krug: Foods sounds good to Krug.

Pantsman: Didn't you just eat 200 pounds of raw metal-bug?

Krug: Yeah, but to Krug it is like eating Chinese food. You get hungry soon again.

Pantsman: Isn't that to you like with every food?

Krug: Yeah… kind of.

Aeris: Okay, you got us. At least I get another chance. *Laughing devilishly.*

Fox: *Whimpering and hiding behind Krystal again.*

"At the house of the Star Fox Team in the middle of Corneria City."

Everyone: *Partying with party hats and drinks*

Leo and Krug: *Eating lots of steaks and other meat and very fast.*

Krug: *With food in his mouth* This good! Can me get the number of the cook? *Stuffing and then swallowing another steak into his mouth*

Fox: She's standing right in front of you *Pointing at Krystal*

Krystal: *With a 'Kiss the cook' pinafore over her civilian clothes* I'm glad you like it Krug. Do you want the recipe?

Krug: No, me can't cook, but can me keep you?

Krystal: *Laughing* I'm sorry, but no.

Krug: Me was serious about that. *Poking a steak with his index finger* *Offended*

Slippy: *To Pantsman* You sure can drink a lot dude, but should Pantsman not be an archetype for the youth?

Pantsman: *Drunken* You talking teh mey… ?*hic* I'm not Pantsman *hic* I am… *standing up, ripping his pants off and smashing them on the table next to him and making a drunken hero stance* Peter Pantsless!

Slippy: Oooookaaaaaay… *Slowly slipping away from him* Got it ^^?

Slippy: *Thinking* Why do I always get the strange ones -.-*

Aeris: *Tries to get a piece of fur of Fox, but is always either blocked or he simply dodges*

Peppy: *Sleeping loudly in a chair close to a chimney*

Everyone: *Haring a bell ring*

Leo: *With a steak in his mouth* I'll go!

Everyone else: *Going back to business*

Leo: *Still with a steak in his mouth and chewing* *Opening the door* Yeah?

Samus: *In her normal battle suit, which is covered in dirt, black blood and ash* *Just staring at Leo*

Leo: *Looking back questioning and still chewing*

Samus: *Raising her blaster and pointing it at Leo*

Leo: *Remembering her and what happened* *Thinking* Oh shit! *Dropping the steak of fear on the ground and smashing the door so that it closes* *Running back to the party to warn the others* *Runs back to pick up the steak*

Samus: *Blasts the door*

Krystal: What was that?

Leo: *Finally swallowing the steak* No time to answer… must run! *Catching Aeris while almost getting a patch of fur by the distracted Fox*

Aeris: Nooo!

Krug: *Just wanting to get to the next mountain of steaks* *Getting grabbed by the panicking Leo* Nooo!

Pantsman: *Cheering with Slippy and about to drink* *Getting grabbed by Leo*

Glass: *Shatter!*

Pantsman: Nooourgh…!

Leo: *Very fast* Nicetomeetyou, Ihopewe'llseeyousoon! *Jumping out of the open window and dodging some blaster shots.*

Samus: *Ignoring the Star Fox Team and following the VGC Group.* *Still shooting and demolishing plenty of stuff.*

Peppy: *Snoring loud and turning a bit*

Star Fox Team (except Peppy): *Coughing because of the dust*

Falco's mobile phone: *Ringing*

Falco: *Still a bit coughing* Yeah?

Katt: *Pleased* It seems my friend has already arrived.

Falco: What!

Katt: When I left the Great Fox, I went to a bar to get a drink or two and then I saw that bounty hunter sitting there. First I didn't care, but then I saw that picture of that grey cat from your visitors with a drawn skull over his face. I talked to her and she was looking for him and his friends to kick their asses… and one went to the other. *Acting innocent*

Falco: You can get very nasty if you want.

Katt: That'll show that stupid girl that no one will get between me and my birdie. *Girlish* I hope you understood that too. *Warning*

Falco: Yeah…

Katt: You got time on Wednesday hun? *Acting like nothing had happened*

Falco: Well, I guess now I got plenty time.

Peppy: *Waking up, when a brick from the roof hit his stomach* DO A BARREL ROLL!

_**So that was it, I hope you enjoyed that story. It was the first one I wrote like that and I'm not sure if I will write another one with VGC or in that style… let's just see.**_

_**Translation/editing by XxSanitariumxX**_


End file.
